One Piece X Fairy Tail (high school version!)
by RinSlayer
Summary: Join the D. Siblings in their journey through high school filled with adventure. As for the Fairy Tail gang join them in high school experiencing the troubles that the D. siblings will bring! Romance will blossom between the most unexpected people! The life in HIGHSCHOOL is magnificent but will others get in the way of the of the fun? Find out on how they all survive the unexpected


~One piece x Fairy Tail~ Crossover!

Hello everyone MysteryGirl here and proud to present my 1st fanfic...I tell you here i just love Fairy Tail and One Piece...I got inspired when i read one of OpenSeaFreedoms' stories since she created a story like this that is over 377k!( that means 377,000+ words for people who doesnt know)...Long story short i read her story and i just started having some ideas of like a Highschool themed crossover! ^_^

If you guys see this ( ) That stands for a one piece character

Now if you guys see this ~ ~ That stands for a FairyTail character

ok? you guys get it, if you dont the names will be in there anyway, this is just my way of being

organized!

Also in this story Luffy is a girl! and Marco and the other commanders are the same age as the D. Siblings! ALSO im making the trio's in the same family to make the story go the way i want it to go, ok?

so lets begin the story!

(One Piece POV for now)

In a peaceful part of a forest the D. family lives there (Sabo got adopted by Garp since he won't leave the place) the trio were sleeping peacefully. Garp climbed their so called 'hideout' and when he saw the sleeping faces of his grandchildrens he cant help but think of a painful plan to wake them up. He used his famous ' Fist of Love ' and punched the heads of his grandchildren with so much force that the wooden floor cracked a bit.

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were sleeping and dreaming of goddam whatever it was, when they were woken up with a painful punch in their heads. Luffy cried in pain while Ace was kneeling and Sabo was trying to get up since he fell a bit inside the cracked floor. When they were fully awake and saw the person that punched them they screamed in unison " Jii-chan! what the hell was that for?!", and with that Garp laughed his ass off.

After the painful morning wake up they started cooking their meals and of course being luffy was the 1st one on the table and waiting for the food to come to her. Once the food was ready they started eating like they always do and Luffy tried to steal Aces' food and Sabos' food again which caused a fight to start. Garp didn't like this and punched his grandchildren again scolding them that eating like that wasn't right. Then Garp started talking about the school that he signed up the trio into.

" you guys better listen because the school is actually a high ranking one though the students act like animals like you, and i want you guys to succeed in school and don't become like your fathers!" Garp said which made Ace go silent and Luffy eat a bit slower.

" but JiJi we could take care of ourselves and i think you shouldnt have registered us in another school remember last time? Ace and Luffy wrecked the whole place in just the 1st month!" Sabo said trying to argue against his own stubborn step-grandfather hoping that he will agree also.

Garp thought for a second " well who cares its a new school anyway and unlike your previous school i think you 3 will like this new school of yours, well that being said lets go!" Garp said while grabbing their necks and throwing them out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" ugh i already hate this new school….hmm Fairy Tail Highschool...what kind of name is that" Luffy questioned while looking at her older brothers while she wore her trade mark strawhat. The trio walked to the office but failed to notice the attention they are getting by the other students. Once they arrived to the office (it has a sign) Luffy pushed the door with so much force the hinges loosened a bit surprising the 2 older brothers since the doors usually automatically fall down with just a single push from Luffy. The brothers then witnessed an angry principal which just threw their schedules to them while introducing.

" welcome new students my name is Makarov and this will be your new school….how come the door almost broke?" Makarov asked with a bit of annoyance, the trio sweatdrop but before they could answer another man way taller than the tiny principal.

" sorry about my sister, sir" Sabo tried apologizing, then the big man just laughed at the apology

" gurarararara! its alright you brats, and sorry about my partner here, my name is Edward Newgate or Whitebeard….the school has 2 principals and im the 2nd principal and the midget is the 1st principal, since its like a huge city in here! but i hope you guys will fit well with the other students" Principal Whitebeard said while smiling when Sabo was about to say " thank you" Ace had cut in saying something else rather than something nice.

" bastards! we don't you being nice! just throw us out like the other schools, we dont need any pity….let me guess our grandfather bribed you guys with money just to agree to take us in!" Ace said with an accusing tone, it surprised both of the principals on how much Ace didn't trust them, Luffy was holding Sabo down to stop him from beating up Ace because of what he said. Makarov and Whitebeard looked at each other and laughed

" gurararararara! you cheeky brat! your grandfather never bribed us we just accepted your application! and would never kick you 3 out unlike your old school!" Whitebeard said then started laughing again when he saw Ace embarrassed face

" Whitebeard is right kiddos! we would never do that but i expect you to follow the rules at least for today though" Makarov admitted while smiling at them

" so you're saying the students here never followed the rules in the 1st day ever?!" Luffy asked the principals, both of them nodded

" awesome so we dont even have to listen to you guys!" Luffy cheered while the others sweatdropped on how stupid Luffy is. They said their goodbyes and went to their classes.

While walking to their class ( I made them go to the same class since Sabo and Ace wont leave Luffy and other people too which will be introduced) they bumped into 4 other students one with pink hair, one with blonde hair, one with scarlet hair, and the other with raven colored hair. The pink haired dude was the 1st one to react.

" hey bastards what was that for!" Pink guy shouted at them, while the blonde girl tried to cover his mouth with her hands.

" sorry sorry about that my friend wont just stop! Natsu what the hell are you thinking starting another fight like that and its the 1st day!" She scolded Natsu but he just whined

" come on Luce they bumped on us 1st they're the ones asking for a fight!" Natsu whined back to the girl called Luce. While the other 2 try to get up Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were saying sorry to them.

" its alright this happens all the time anyway…..my name is Erza scarlet, the one next to me is Gray Fullbuster, the blonde girl is Lucy Heartfilia and that one yelling at you is Natsu Dragneel" Erza introduced everyone.

" well my name is Sabo and these are my 2 other siblings Luffy and Ace were the Monkey D. brothers!" Sabo said while pointing at himself and at Luffy and Ace.

Once they introduced each other Gray asked which homeroom they are going to and being the D brothers they already forgot...then Ace started to open his bag looking for his schedule that he stuffed inside.

" well our homeroom is class 804…..well me and my brothers are in the same class anyway so we'll just look for the room". Ace said honestly while looking at the schedule.. Gray looked at his friends and then asked

"but arent you a bit older than your Luffy ? if you are then you guys should have been in different classes rather than being in the same class…" Gray said while pointing at the brothers. Luffy Ace and Sabo started explaining why they couldnt be separated though Lucy cut in..

" so you're saying unless you're grandfather could separate you guys, you wont leave each others side…thats a bit cool" Lucy admitted while Erza agreed with her the Natsu remembered their homeroom class which was the same as the brothers homeroom.

" hey lets go we dont want to be late and since you guys are in our homeroom we could lead you guys there unless stripper here could get dressed 1st" Natsu said while growling at Gray, thats when Gary just noticed and screamed while trying to find where he threw his clothes, everyone sweat dropped at this. While Natsu lead the group Sabo thought ' i guess JiJi is right im liking the school already' he looked at Luffy and Ace and saw the growing smiles on their faces while they try and catch up with their new friend Natsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOMEROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

by the time they were there half of the class was already seated thats until Natsu and Gray started a fight which Erza ignored until a chair hit her head and she joined in the fight also ending it. Sabo, Luffy and Ace waited outside for the teacher to give them their seats. Once the teacher came in they were told to introduce themselves.

Sabo's first " hey my name is Monkey D. Sabo i hope we get along!" he said politely while some of the girls except Erza and Lucy, keeps saying that hes hot.

Ace was next to introduce " yo! names Monkey dont get too comfortable with me!" he said while some of the students tremble

Luffy was last as always " hey! names Monkey D. Luffy lets get along this year! shishishishi" she said laughing in his usual laugh while smiling his famous grin to his new classmates. Once they finished introducing the homeroom teacher introduced himself to the class.

" my name is and i will be your math teacher for the whole year! but dont bother me when im doing something else other than teaching you!" fell asleep right after he said those words which made the whole class think 'how did he became a teacher again?'. Sabo, Ace and Luffy didnt know where to sit until Lucy raised her hand and showed 3 empty seats next to her usual gang; they ran to their seats then started chatting with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy.

Erza wondered why Ace and Sabo looked older than Luffy so she asked herself " hey Sabo Ace you look a bit older than Luffy….did you get left back when you went to school before?" Sabo and Ace looked at each other then at her, after a few seconds they burst out laughing

"ahahahahahaha! thats the funniest question anyone asked us ever!" Ace said while laughing and clutching his aching stomach from laughing too much. Sabo did the same thing instead he fell of his chair and hurt his head but continued laughing.

"no its just me and Ace are taller and more mature looking than Luffy but were the same age but Ace was born 45 mins earlier than luffy and I was born 1 month before them…..i guess you asked that since _someone_ interrupted us before we could explain our ages to you guys" Sabo said while looking at Lucy, though Lucy hid behind Natsu avoiding the stare coming from Sabo. Erza understood and tried asking another question before Natsu cut in which angered her a bit.

"wait wait wait why does Sabo look far different than Ace and Luffy…. Sabo were you adopted or something?" Natsu said while looking at Luffy and Ace for an explanation but Luffy wasn't paying attention so he didn't bother asking him about it.

" well Sabo wont leave me and Luffy so when JiJi found out about him he talked to Sabos' real parents about adopting him which Sabos' parents happily accept making me think that they never loved Sabo" Ace answered which got Sabo to turn a bit gloomy, Gray punched Natsu for asking the question in the 1st place which caused a fight; Erza didnt even bother this fight until Ace and Luffy joined in when Natsu accidentally hit Ace and Luffy with a chair which was meant for Gray again. The classroom went to chaos, once Erza stood up though opened his eyes and immediately rushed over to stop the fight though in the end in resulted for Natsu, Gray and the D. siblings to go to detention. Once the chaos subsided Mr Gildarts continued his sleep and everyone began talking normally again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`with the idiots~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" ugh why do i have to be stuck with you?! flame head this is all your fault!" Gray yelled at Natsu which caused another fight in the hallway. Sabo Ace and Luffy just watched the fight when the dean arrived.

" excuse me but arent you suppose to be in detention boys? Natsu and Gray not again...what did you do this time?" The dean asked.

"nothing! stripper started fighting me and new kids decided to join in!" Natsu argued

" hey we didnt decide to join! you hit me with a chair!" Ace said making a point while Luffy just ignored them and began to think of food. Sabo couldnt believe they were in trouble on the first day! what else could happen that could literally ruin the day. while he was thinking about it a fist connected to his face which caused him to stumble backwards a bit.

"what the hell was that for?!" Sabo yelled punching Gray square at the face returning the punch he just received a few moments ago. Though another fight happened when the two started to punch each other repeatedly only to be stopped by a dean.

" ok boys thats enough….Natsu and Gray cant you boys survive school for one day without fighting? seriously you guys already brought trouble to the new kids on their 1st day!" the dean pointed out looking at Gray and Natsu. Natsu and Gray stopped and looked at the dean who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"but Mira! Gray started everything when he said that i wasnt strong enough to beat him! so i have to prove him wrong!" Natsu countered back at Mirajane. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo just watched the scene that is happening in front of them. Mirajane noticed them looking, then smiled at them.

" hello my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira…...so did you get in trouble because of Natsu and Gray?" Mira asked sweetly at Ace Luffy and Sabo, this time Luffy happily answered the question

" well yea me and my brothers just started talking to each other when we heard Sabo say duck but me and Ace were slow so we got hit by the chair that Natsu threw at us" she said while glaring Natsu, though no one failed to see the tightened fists that looks ready to hit him at any time. Ace even had to tighten his grip onto Luffy to make sure she wont start a fight.

" well im sorry that these boys got you in trouble….tell you what why wont you guys go to a different class to use up that detention time, ill inform the principals so go to the principals office right now…..as for you Natsu and Gray time for detention!" Mira said while dragging Natsu and Gray away from them

Sabo couldnt believe that they could skip detention but they had to use up their detention time in another class! The siblings walked in peace until Luffy broke the silence.

" ne Ace what do you think Ji-chan would think if start a fight here in this school?" she asked while looking at Ace in the face

Ace began to think and answered "well he might punch us with his 'Fist of Love' which I really dont want!" making the siblings laugh but it quickly ended when the noticed the Principal's room.

Once inside the room they could here principal #1 started greeted them by asking them why they got into in their 1st day, though he guessed that Natsu and Gray had something to do with it which is totally right. Principal #2 just watch them with observing eyes while Luffy and Ace started to do arm wrestling .

"ok so we found a room for you three to stay in until your detention time is up….the room number is 821 the homeroom teacher is Ms Robin so be nice! we dont want to seperate you guys aint we?" Makarov said while grinning at them in a very unusual way. Whitebeard kept his distance from the conversation and just started to drink his sake again. Luffy didnt really payed attention so while her brothers were talking she sneaked out of the room though Whitebeard noticed her. He decided not to tell to see what the reaction of the other siblings would be, this made Whitebeard smile.

" so im saying if you guys get in trouble again in your 1st day only i can separate Luffy from you 2 which you really wont like now do you? and speaking of which where is Luffy?" Makarov just realized even Sabo and Ace just realize she went missing. Sabo started panicking but tried to keep his cool while he hold down Ace from rampaging just to go find their sister. Ace thrashed under the hold of his brother.

Ace kept thrashing which was a source of amusement to Whitebeard though Makarov found it stupid so he let them go to find their sister that was surprisingly sneaky. Once they were out of the door Makarov asked Whitebeard why he didnt say anything about the girl sneaking out. all whitebeard said was,"so i could see their reaction" which got Makarov to sweatdrop

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finding Luffy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ace's POV)

'what the hell! I cant believe i didnt notice Luffy sneak out! Im so going to kill her for sneaking out like that….Making me worried like that is just embarrassing!' Ace kept yelling in his thoughts while Sabo looked at him worriedly cause whenever Luffy suddenly disappears Ace would always rush out to find her and knowing that her own brother likes her is not helping at all! while Sabo was in his thoughts Ace saw Luffy which got him to run after her. once Sabo noticed he began to chase after him also

"LUFFY! where were you?!" Ace screamed while running after her.

"Ace?! why are you here?" Luffy asked when she saw him running to her, but once he caught up to her he couldnt stop early and collided with her sending them to ground. Ace is on top of Luffy, Sabo saw and began laughing at how clumsy Ace was. Though Ace got up as fast he could to punch Sabo. Luffy just watched and then stopped them when she saw a teacher opening a door.

" excuse me but arent you 3 suppose to be in class?" the teacher said while looking at them, then Sabo remembered that they had to go to a different class.

" ahahah sorry but we were about to go to our class which was class 821 do you know where the class is?" Sabo asked politely, then the teacher realized that these were the kids that she had to look after.

" oh cant you 3 possibly be Sabo, Ace, and Luffy cause the principal called me about you 3 coming to my class for the time being" the teacher said with a smile hoping that it was them

"oh are you Ms Robin? cause we were actually looking for you and sorry for the wait we had to find Luffy 1st since she ran off on her own" Sabo apologized though Ms Robin just smiled at them sweetly

" well since you 3 are here already lets get inside and introduce yourself to the class" Ms Robin said while leading them inside the classroom. Once they were inside they lined up again like they did in their homeroom class. The whole classroom was pretty noisy but stopped when they saw the new kids come in. murmurs can be heard around the room asking whether anyone knows them.

Sabo went 1st as always, " hey, names Monkey D Sabo hope we get along together!" while smiling a genuine smile. Some girls already have hearts in their eyes! This doesnt go unnoticed by Ms Robin though.

Ace went second like saying his greeting in a more threatening way " Yo! names Monkey D Ace dont even bother being friends with me!" even though he smiled a whole hearted smile some of the students are already trembling while some just ignored him. When it was Luffy's time to greet every boy (except for some) are already looking at her

Luffy began to laugh "shishishishi! names Monkey D Luffy! do you have any food?" she asked while tilting her head, the students sweatdrop though some of the boys just found it very cute Ms Robin just laughed silently and when the introductions were done she seated them near a boy named Marco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~enough one piece for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Natsu's POV~

'its been quite sometime now…..im so BORED why the hell am i in here again….oh yea cause i started a fight' Natu said in his thoughts looking over to Gray he looked like he was about to die from boredom which was very true! being Mirajane as your dean for detention is not fun! since she force us to do all our work which is not awesome either. The D siblings crossed his thoughts ' how are they doing its been 30 mins the last time me and Gray saw them' he thought while sighing. Mirajane was busy using her phone while she keeps looking at Natsu and Gray to check whether they are doing their work.

Gray couldnt take it anymore and shouted "damn everything to hell! im bored!", though Mirajane got pissed and punched Gray on the head

"what the hell was that for Mira?!" Gray yelled at her but Natsu was sweating bullets by now because he knows that Mira is not a woman to mess with so Natsu just kept his mouth shut. However when Mira hit Gray she hit him to his side causing him to fall sidewards towards Natsu….

"MIRA?! what the hell was that for…?!" before Natsu could continue his complaint Mira pinched his and Grays earlobes painfully. When he looked over to see her current state Natsu wasnt expecting an aura that could kill instantly, his face had been drained from all its color. Mira took a deep breath and started speaking

" ok Gray and Natsu i do not like being disrupted, so do your work or you will be sent to principal Makarov again…." she said with a glare making Gray and Natsu had started sweating bullets. When Mira had let go of them they started doing their work instantly. Though natsu was still thinking about the new kids….thats reminds him to greet them to the rest of the gang…..of course after he gets out of detention 1st.

'the years going to be so interesting!' he smiled, though he didnt notice Mira smiling at him. Though she went back reading when she noticed Natsu looking at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~want One piece again dont you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ace's POV)

'this sucks Sabo is already talking to the other kids while leaving me with alone with Luffy! but why me!? cant he just stay here while talking to them?!' Ace began a tantrum not noticing what Luffy is doing, when he finally noticed Luffy the prank is done.

"LUFFY! get your ass back here now!" Ace yelled when Luffy run away seeing that her brother is outraged

"never you're just gonna hit me anyway!" Luffy said still running away, some students laughed making this as their personal entertainment however Sabo is muttering how stupid his siblings are….too stupid; Ms Robin found it funny and just let the siblings do what they wanted...well until a pineapple headed hair dude came

" hey stop it! your disrupting the whole class! yoi!" he said in a very weird way but this didnt go unnoticed by Luffy and Ace though.

"yoi?" they both said at the same time, this made him blush a bit and make the whole class snicker, Ms Robin began to laugh as well but before she could say something a pompadour haired man began to talk at them

"hey names Thatch! and the boy that said 'yoi' was Marco he does that all the time anyway." Thatch said in a nice way, Luffy couldnt help it but just smile, thats until Ace began to tickle her

"ahhh! Ace stop it! stop it! it tickles!" she pleaded between her laughs. Ace didnt stop though all he can think about was that this was her punishment for running away. While the students are looking at them like they were crazy Ms Nico Robin just stood there while he chin was resting on her palm.

'what a crazy bunch they are' she thought to herself, she didnt notice the glances that she was getting from the students.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ending of 1st period~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Luffy's POV)

'hmm what to do next...the 1st periods done and were still not in trouble...this is unbelievable' she thought while pouting. Ace and Sabo got curious so they looked at her with a mischievous grin, that went unnoticed by herself but not the people around her.

All they had to do was be quiet knowing that is what Ace wanted. However by the time she notices Ace already tickled her in her most vulnerable spot. Thus began the occasional tickle fight.

"ACE! STOP IT PLEASE!" I began to beg but Ace didnt stop but continued to tickle me, the class just watched with amusement while some were snickering 'TRAITORS' I thought. I noticed that Ace wasnt paying attention so I dashed away from him to the safety of the Ms Robin, though i noticed her snickering also 'you gotta be KIDDING ME!' I screamed in my head. I looked at Sabo but he gave me an apologetic smile…

Then the classroom door opened with a slam…

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFHANGER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **THIS IS LONG ENOUGH! i have never written to much in my life, and i thought this is a good place to stop...ALSO the next chapter will start with Fairy Tail this time cause i originally wanted to start with them however i just got excited and wrote One piece POV 1st...so anyway people see ya next time!**

 **~ MysteryGirl**


End file.
